Eventos de la tragedia, Crónicas de un asesino
by Paaz-neechan
Summary: Que pensamientos pasan por la mente de un asesino al tomar el papel de la muerte, que pensara la victima por la cual su vida esta a punto de acabar, ¿en verdad el corazón de un asesino es capaz de podrirse sin tener mas latidos, sentimientos, ni remordimientos por sus victimas?, ¿puede una sola persona cambiar el mundo del asesino Jeff the killer, quien solo sabe de dolor ?
1. Prologó

**Disclaimer: Jeff The Killer no me pertenece, al igual que otros personajes creepypastas que irán apareciendo en la historia, la trama y los restantes personajes si me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cuenta la historia que todos narran, pero muchos callan, que en un pueblo escogido al azar, en donde la palabra unidad no los representa en lo absoluto, pero si lo oculto e invisible, habrá un día en que la oscuridad los reinara y la maldad se hará presente, de tal manera que solo el sufrimiento y el desasocio estará marcado como un estigma latente e impotente marcando la vida de todos en ese dichoso pueblo, pero, ¿qué tipo de maldad se hará presente? ¿Aquella que fue forjada por los estándares de la sociedad? O ¿Aquella que se formó por la propia mente de las personas? ¿Qué es bueno y que es malo? ¿Quién los rige? ¿Qué es el mal para mí? ¿Es el sufrimiento tan malo como para poder acabar con mi propia vida?, esas preguntas fueron apareciendo en la mente de una joven, una joven normal con pensamientos racionales y pies sobre la tierra pero que debido a al entorno y al medio ambiente que la rodea comenzara a dudar de los demás y hasta de su propia existencia "_¿Qué tan bueno es vivir?"_ Desgraciadamente dicha joven tendría que entrar a tal dichoso pueblo, para vivir tales cosas y para luchar contra lo que se llama destino, sí, el destino le tenía deparado algo, es increíble ver como a este le gusta jugar con sus víctimas, la línea entre la cordura y la locura es tan delgada que el cualquier momento se tensa, y ¡puff! Se rompe.

Events of tragedy, falling in love

Ashley pov's

Hace ya muchos años que estoy viviendo aquí, exactamente no recuerdo cuantos, ¿cuatro?, ¿cinco?, bueno la verdad es que no importa eso ahora, el tiempo transcurre, pero, mis pensamientos se quedan intactos, no me acostumbro a este lugar, no, para nada, es asqueroso y solo puedo ver como las cosas y todo lo que detesto pasan por delante de mi invadiendo mi espacio personal, dejándome vulnerable, no tengo miedo, pero aun así me resulta repulsivo, el prejuicio llena la atmosfera del salón y todos me miran con odio, solo por llevar muñequeras ya muchos creen que mis intentos de suicidios son incontables, esta sociedad, encierra a las personas y las hace crear su propio mundo para no salir heridos como tienden a hacer esos malditos que están en todos lados, en el colegio, en las calles, en los edificios, en todos lados y se hacen llamar personas. Los miro con odio y desafiante, los murmullos incrementan, el olor de los huevos podridos que me lanzaron llena mis orificios nasales, haciendo que esté más consciente de la maldita realidad que me rodea, este olor se impregno en mí, y aun así no desisto en ningún momento, no me verán débil por ningún segundo, aun así, mi deseo, de arrancarles los miembros uno por uno a cada idiota que me mira no cesa, se hace latente y el deseo de ver su sangre corriendo por mis manos se hace insaciable,_ "que demonios estoy pensando, Ashlee tú no eres así, ¡Para!, esos malditos no te convertirán en un monstruo ,para nada, ¡No!, eres fuerte vamos, un pie delante del otro un pie delante del otro sigue avanzando…"_ mis pensamientos me hacen entrar en razón pero como los odio, los aborrezco, me levanto del ultimo pupitre del salón, el silencio se hizo presente, camino unos pasos en dirección al frente del salón, mis pies chocaban con la montaña de papeles que yacía en el suelo de mi pupitre, con mensajes indescriptibles, obviamente llenos de odio, avance más, sin bajar la cabeza en ningún momento y valiente, me coloco delante del pizarrón, y los miro, con furia y deseosa de verlos morir a todos, parecían cucarachas todos intimidados y ¿ahora no son capaces de decir nada?, malditos enfermos, o me pregunto si la enferma soy yo.

-Escuchen retrasados de mierda, si creen que por estas pequeñeces lograran intimidarme, pues será mejor que hagan un pacto con el diablo, solo así los tomare en cuenta, por que estas niñerías no me alcanzan ni a poner la piel de gallina, yo no soy una débil como ustedes- todos me miraban en silencio, en sus ojos había miedo y un profundo odio, solo espero que ese odio algún día se me presente cara a cara y no detrás de esas malditas mascaras que se ponen, les sonreí con sinceridad a lo que quedaron aún más impresionados, daban por hecho que mi amenaza se podía hacer realidad, según ellos era muy cercana al mismo diablo, la verdad es que en estos momentos no me vendría mal su ayuda.

-Eres una maldita freak, fenómeno devuélvete a tu país estúpida asesina.-he hay un dilema con pies, hablo la reina madre, la típica chica popular, toda plástica, y con su notable cabellera rubia teñida, que agitaba con confianza al pararse a decirme eso, era una tonta sin cerebro, con suerte, podría apostar que se sabe las vocales y el abecedario.

-mira tú que usar adjetivos en una oración, Rocsi, debo felicitarte, al parecer tu cerebro es capaz de procesar información después de todo- pequeñas risillas recorrieron el salón mas no me importo, ella solo se limitó a mirarme con odio y a callarse, me dirigí de vuelta a mi pupitre tome mis cosas, y en ese mismo instante el timbre nos anunció el final de una jornada, para muchos buena, para mi regular.

Esto era un poco normal en mi día a día, no es que siempre me lancen huevos como una manera de decir ¡buenos días Ashlee!, pero ya hace un par de años que tienen esa tradición en este mismo día, mes y circunstancia, desde que ocurrió esa tragedia, "_esa maldita y condenada tragedia" _el solo acordarme se me erizan los pelos y una electricidad recorre mi espina dorsal, cada vertebra, cada parte de mi cuerpo cada célula, cada sensación, siente el peso de lo sucedido hace 2 años en que ocurrió esa tragedia, _"lo perdí todo"_.

Comienzo a decirles que tuve la in sanidad y el condenado privilegio de ver como estaban siendo mutilados los cuerpos de mis 4 mejores amigos, en medio de la oscuridad, en esa fría y húmeda habitación de la cabaña, pude sentir cada desmembramiento como si me estuvieran arrancando a mi cada miembro de mi cuerpo, el crujir de sus huesos siendo cortados por un ente desconocido resonaba en las paredes ,Crack, Crack, Crack y así una y otra vez se escuchaba y nada lo paraba resonaba con la misma concordancia en que caían mis lágrimas, al mismo ritmo en que emitía mis débiles sollozos guturales, el olor a azufre se intensifico llenando la habitación y de un momento a otro la sangre hizo acto de presencia en mi campo visual, los gritos más desgarradores de toda mi vida llenaron mis tímpanos, se hacían latentes y la palabra horror y dolor los marcaba, un líquido se escurrió por el piso hasta alcanzar mis manos, "_estaba caliente"_, al alzar mis manos a mi vista pude notar que era de un rojo carmesí, _sangre_, eso es lo que era, el shock fue demasiado que me desmaye en dicho lugar sin poder hacer nada, aun así la conciencia ese día del 24 de diciembre del año 2011 no la había perdido del todo, aun si me habían drogado, mientras dormía, si eso hicieron me drogaron para secuestrarme, querían llevarme, no sé cómo ni por qué, solo sé que mis amigos impidieron eso, por eso eran los mejores, impidieron que esos malditos retrasados me llevaran quien sabe dónde, los amaba a cada uno de ellos, a Trent, Holy, Jake y Cary, eran los mejores, solo eso y el dolor que llevo cargando desde ese día estará conmigo toda mi vida, desde que los perdí, todos creyeron que yo los había dejado morir para mi conveniencia pues según este pueblucho, el lugar estaba maldito, y cualquiera que se dignara a dormir una noche en esa cabaña morirá de la manera más cruel, yo no vi ningún condenado ser del más allá o del inframundo en toda esa noche, pero de que si habían presencias extrañas desde que pisamos un pie en esa cabaña, si se sentían pero no puedo asegurar nada, tengo recuerdos breves de todo, no recuerdo con exactitud quisiera pero, al parecer mi consciente suprimió mis recuerdos mandándolos a todos a mi inconsciente, el núcleo de mi traumatismo se había borrado con el paso de los años y el shock desapareció, tuve que seguir adelante no de la mejor manera pero si posicionando un pie delante del otro para caminar a mi ritmo y sobrellevar todo de manera en que su sacrificio no fuera en vano, solo me queda investigar y matar al malnacido que se atrevió a hacerles eso, porque si lo encontraría, aunque me cueste la vida lo encontrare y lo matare, pero jamás imagine que mis expectativas dieran un giro inesperado por conocerlo, a él y solo a él y que me ayudaría a olvidarme de todo el terror que pase para dar paso a un nuevo horror.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Desperté, los rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana y se escapaban de entre las cortinas, me pegaban de lleno en la cara, indicándome la llegada de un nuevo día, mire el reloj y ¡SORPRESA! Llegaría tarde otra vez al colegio, no es que amara llegar tarde, es que amaba dormir y despertar tarde, pero bueno, me digne a levantarme y darme una ducha de no más de tres minutos, no había más tiempo disponible, salí, me vestí, con pantalones entubados o más bien dicho pitillos, me quedaban muy bien ajustados, y me puse una camiseta cualquiera que tenía tirada sobre el suelo rojo de mi habitación, toda mi vestimenta era negra y la camiseta corta, con bordados de mariposa roja recorriendo mi pecho, me puse mi muñequera corta de cuero y cepille con mis dedos mi largo cabello ( estaba cerca de los muslos ) era negro y lo amaba, me fui al baño, y al mirarme al espejo una chica blanca y pálida me dirigió la mirada, unos ojos color miel claro me miraban, soñolientos, decidí bordearlos con un lápiz negro, para finalizar mi preparación e ir al colegio.

Me dirigí por el largo pasillo de la mansión de mi padre, si vivíamos en una mansión, mi padre era dueño de una cadena de hoteles a lo largo del país, quantum lilum o algo así se llamaba, no recuerdo y no me importa, baje los grandes escalones de mármol, y me dirigí por entremedio de los inmensos muebles a la cocina, las sirvientas estaban en el patio, mi padre en el extranjero y mi madre a si a mi madre nunca la conocí, pues se divorció de mi padre cuando era pequeña y nos abandonó, si triste historia, pero no me importaba, de hecho hay muchas cosas que no me importan, comí mi desayuno, en abundancia, amaba comer, tanto chatarra como saludable, y estaba casi anoréxica, muy flaca, no comprendo mi organismo en absoluto.

-Señorita Trend, Buenos días, ¿quiere que saque la limosina, para poder ir a dejarla a su colegio?, ya va bastante tarde- james hablo, estaba en el umbral de la puerta que se dirigía al amplio patio de la casa, era un hombre de 58 años, muy amable y caballeroso, lo quería mucho, siempre me cuidaba, pero ahora no estaba con ánimos de que me llevara al colegio.

-Prefiero caminar James y Buenos días- dije dirigiéndome hacía para revolverle el cabello luego de comer unas tostadas y tomar café, para salir de la casa (odio decirle mansión)

Camine a las afueras por el caminito de cerámica, y abrí el gran portón (reja), vivíamos muy por fuera del pueblo, me encantaba caminar, por que el camino de mi casa al colegio estaba rodeado por bosques llenos de árboles y parques que nadie visitaba, tome mi tiempo, para dirigirme al colegio, pues no tardaba ni 20 minutos en llegar y no me importaba llegar tarde, aspiraba el viento que me envolvía e iba disfrutando de los paisajes que me ofrecía la colina en bajada, no tan inclinada, pero si lo bastante como para mirar desde una perspectiva alta a el pueblo por debajo, el sol se estaba escondiendo, dando paso a un grisáceo paisaje, "_atormentador" ,_pensé, y en una fracción de segundos el viento se levantó con fuerza despeinándome un poco las puntas de mi cabello, estas entraron en un vaivén, suave y firme, al instante sentí una extraña sensación, como si me estuvieran vigilando y una corriente eléctrica bordeo mi espina dorsal, una fría sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, alguna extraña presencia rondaba por los alrededores, me pare un poco pues podría ser una persona, necesitando ayuda, en este camino siempre se pierden y se van más allá de los bordes del camino hacia el bosque, pero no se oían pasos cercanos, un crujido de ramas resonó en mi oído izquierdo, mis sentidos se agudizaron y fije mi vista en dirección al ruido, nada, no se veía nada extraño, intentando seguir con mi camino me digne a dar unos pasos, pero resonaron mas ramas secas, rompiéndose, y un fuerte ¡Bum¡ se escuchó en dirección contraria como algo que choco contra el suelo o alguien, me mantuve en el mismo lugar esperando que alguien salga de entre los árboles, nadie lo hizo.

Enfoque mi vista al frente y me dispuse nerviosa, a seguir mi camino.

End Ashley Pov

Ashley estaba por dignarse a poner su pie en el suelo para emprender su camino, cuando una sombra apareció detrás de un árbol con un sonido estruendoso, los cabellos de la zona de su nuca se erizan como por arte de magia, tratando de tranquilizarse con el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguirla tenuemente dentro de su campo de vista que aún seguía centrado en el camino , solo pudo divisar una figura baja, pero sintió otra presencia, y como una estaca en el corazón esa presencia se hizo notar y sus sentidos se maximizaron, se quedó estática, sin emitir ningún sonido y normalizando su respiración, sus latidos se fueron acelerando sintiendo su corazón estancado en la garganta, sus pensamientos divagando, preguntándose ¿_qué era eso?, _lentamente fue desviando su vista para encontrarse con dicha figura, su cabeza se fue ladeando poco a poco, y con lo primero que se encontró su vista fue con un par de ojos azules, "_no espera ¿Qué cosa?", _eran unos ojos sí, pero en realidad eran dos pares de ojos azules, Ashley centro su vista en el par de ojos azules más pequeño, era un niño de no más de 4 años, con unas facciones muy bien definidas, era hermoso se veía tan delicado, sutil y sumiso "_adorable",_ una sensación de ternura lleno sus adentros en el momento en que fijo su vista en sus ojos, su cabello castaño claro y liso brillaba con los tenues rayos de sol que se asomaban de entre las nubes, su piel blanca como porcelana, bien difuminada por todo su rostro hacia resaltar sus ojos, al igual que sus labios, rojizos y brillantes, sin duda parecía un muñeco y la visión que tenía Ashley en ese momento parecía sacada de un cuadro de pintura, pero un extraño sentimiento afloro en sus adentros, la palabra inseguridad surgió en su mente y era lo que ese pequeño le producía, no entendía el por qué, pero el niño le producía una rara sensación, al posar su vista otra vez en él, se dio cuenta que su pequeña mano estaba apoyada en manera de ayuda sobre su acompañante, un hermoso husky siberiano, se veía majestuoso e impotente, su cabello negro en el lomo hasta la proximidad de sus ojos y el resto de su cuerpo blanco brillaba paulatinamente en distintas zonas, Ashley se alejó de sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos se fueron analíticos a la zona de los pies del hermoso ejemplar de perro, tenía una horrible herida en su pata delantera derecha, era muy profunda como si hubiera estado peleando, después ligeramente se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo mostraba signos de una pelea, en donde la cual al parecer tuvieron que terminar huyendo.

Ashley Pov

Como por instinto me acerque a ellos y me puse a su altura, me acerque al rostro del perro y nos encontramos con nuestras miradas, me centre en sus ojos azules eran tan profundos que me perdía en ellos, estaba esperando algún signo de agresividad por su parte_, "nada",_ estaba sumiso y tranquilo, estire mi mano, quería ayudarlo y decisiva tome su pata herida, el niño a su lado me miraba como entre afanado e incrédulo como si el contacto entre nosotros no fuera más que un simple acto de suerte, en donde el perro podría mostrar solo un poco de confianza que más tarde cobraría, como si este no permitiera que nadie lo tocara sin que no fuera víctima de sus garras, me intimido por un segundo mas no fue lo suficiente, el contacto surgió entre nosotros y de inmediato supe que no los podía abandonar.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, con el perro y el niño, el ultimo estaba sentado sobre mi cama, y el husky siberiano descansando en el piso, les había dado comida la cual casi ni tocaron y también había curado la pata del husky con ayuda de james que al contarle lo sucedido en la puerta de la casa no dudo en dejarnos entrar y ayudarlos, me senté al lado del niño y este solo se dignó a mirarme, era muy serio no mostraba mayores expresiones, no podría haberlos dejado solos en el bosque, en el camino hacia mi casa no mostraron signos de querer entablar comunicación o algo, ninguno de los dos, el niño, solo me había permitido tomarle la mano para poder dirigirlos conmigo hacia mi casa, era como si supieran que los iba a ayudar pero aun así mantenían su distancia, estaban al margen.

-Hey pequeño, deberías de decirme donde están tus padres, ¿acaso estaban perdidos en el bosque tú y tu amigo?- le pregunte, el dirigió su vista hacia el husky, que yacía aun echado sobre la alfombra roja del piso, con sus miradas conectadas era como si estuvieran dialogando entre ellos sin emitir palabra alguna, yo solo me limitaba a pasear mi vista de uno a otro esperando comprender que trataban de decir en el silencio.

-Smile-balbuceo el pequeño con su clara voz aguda.

-Aaah emm…. ¡Ah! claro, con que así es como se llama ¿eh?, lindo nombre para un perro, comprenderán que tengo que llevarlos a la policía, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados así que…- antes de poder terminar la frase sentí un fuerte jalón de mi manga, el niño la tiraba con fuerza, un tanto desesperado y estaba temblando.

-pero que sucede, ¿tienes miedo?- me sorprendí y asuste demasiado, estaba aferrado a mi brazo, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, me dirigió la vista y estos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas, me puse nerviosa y el husky concentro su mirada, estaba fija en la escena que tenía delante de él, analítico, como esperando mi reacción ansioso, eso me asusto un poco y supongo que tenía que tomar una decisión.

-mmm… bueno creo que podrían pasar la noche aquí conmigo, no pienso que eso este mal, los llevare mañana en la tarde, ya que aun así debo llevarlos a la policía o encontrar algún conocido de ustedes, pero les ofreceré toda la ayuda que pueda, así que ya por favor no estés así, en verdad me preocupan y no los dejare solos así que tranquilos, cuentan conmigo- dije sonriéndoles al terminar la frase, el pequeño me miro con sus grandes cuencas azules, asombrado, entendiendo de que no los llevaría aun a buscar a sus padres, no sabía si era temor a ellos o temor a salir de la casa _"¿a qué le temían?" _así que a pesar de eso no permitiría que pase por ese tipo de situaciones, mire sus ojos azules y una sonrisa sincera se esbozó de sus labios, era tan hermoso y como un flechazo al corazón este se reprimió por completo ante tal acto, parecía muy contento y sus pequeños ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, sentí culpa e instantáneamente lo abrase, lo atraje hacía mí con toda mi fuerza apretándolo y expresándole todo el cariño que sentía hacia él, increíblemente sentí que debía protegerlo, dirigí mi vista instintivamente hacia Smile, se veía aliviado, lo cual me tranquilizo, no me imagino porque se puso así antes, en esa actitud como un tanto a la defensiva, "_extraño"_, pensé.

Tome al pequeño en brazos, y me dirigí hacia la ventana la cual tenía un hermoso balcón que estaba delante de mi cama, abrí las cortinas dejando que la luz de luna nos bañe esa noche, lo tenía muy bien acurrucado en mis brazos, me senté en la cama, estirando mi mano para tomar una cajita de madera que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, la abrí para dejar que una bella melodía nos extasiara y llenara nuestros tímpanos, era una cajita musical con la canción de lilium (elfen lied), siempre que la escuchaba me relajaba, fui meciendo despacio al pequeño entre mis brazos tarareando la melodía, dulcemente, para que pase el nerviosismo que tenía el pequeño, sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco a causa del cansancio, lo mire y pensé que debe de haber pasado por muchas cosas, si bien así fuera no podía dejarlo solo, y si no tienen hogar con gusto los dejo quedarse acá, tendría una larga pelea con mi padre por eso pero pensare en todo después, ya habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora disfrutare el momento, ya que tenía un bello angelito entre mis brazos que necesitaba mi ayuda, lo mire con dulzura y bese su frente, _"ya se durmió",_ mire por la ventana, y un escalofrió llego inmediatamente a cubrirme, _"que extraño", _sentí una mirada posada sobre nosotros, Smile como adivinando lo que paso, se dirigió a la ventana y miro con cautela, recorriendo todo con su mirada, el gran roble que estaba en el patio, mecía sus hojas a causa del suave viento, nunca me imaginé que dé hay venía la mirada vigilante que nos observaba y asechaba, por el momento no me preocupe pero si muy en el fondo de mi mente sabía que alguien más estaba con nosotros.

End Ashley pov's

A la mañana siguiente, Ashley abrió los ojos como de costumbre, no dormía muy bien, desde que recordaba algunas noches soñaba con una figura roja a su lado, no hacía nada y solo estaba parada a su lado, no le inquietaba ni nada ya que se había acostumbrado pero se le hacía extraño ya que no sabía con exactitud desde cuando soñaba con ella , giro ligeramente su cuerpo encontrándose con la cara más angelical que había visto en toda su vida, el pequeño niño que albergo anoche estaba a su lado, pasivo y durmiendo, decidió levantarse despacio de la cama, para no despertarlo, pero un pequeño tumulto sobre sus pies se lo impidió, Smile se encontraba muy cómodamente descansando a los pies de la cama y sobre ella, tuvo que hacer milagros para salir de la cama sin que los despertase, se vistió en silencio, saliendo de la pieza no sin antes besar la frente del niño y acariciar la cabeza del perro, cuando bajo al salón, el sonido de la televisión inundaba el cuarto y un preocupado James se paseaba por todos los rincones de a habitación, hablando por teléfono, no se centró en ello y se dedicó a ver la televisión.

_…El testimonio del señor Roches nos ha dejado impactados, al parecer mitos y apariciones llenan el ambiente del pueblo, ya hace varios días se han estado encontrando cadáveres descuartizados en donde no todos sus miembros son encontrados, tienen figuras grotescas cortadas en su cara y se encuentran en posiciones un tanto morbosas, la policía ha hecho muchos esfuerzos hasta hoy y no se ha encontrado ningún paradero o pista sobre el asesino, no descartan que más personas estén involucradas, solo se recomienda discreción y precaución al momento de salir de casa, en otras noticias…_

"_Dios que emocionante un asesino"_, pensó Ashley exaltada, si, increíblemente ella amaba todo lo de ese mundo, demonios, fantasmas, asesinos, sangre y… todo, aun a pesar del trauma que se generó hace dos años.

-…Hasta luego señor, si no se preocupe yo le diré adiós, señorita su padre está muy preocupado, con lo del asesino que ronda en el pueblo le pide por favor que no salga y de ser necesario que falte a clases- _"¡SI ¡" _ pensó Ashley emocionada con faltar a clases, esa reacción de su padre no le sorprendía, cuando ocurría algo parecido a esto no le permitía salir por nada del mundo hacia fuera, era un tanto extraño pero si podía faltar a la escuela para ella genial.

-Jajaja está bien no le llevo la contraria, James, ¿qué haremos con el pequeño y Smile?

-Llamaremos a la policía para que ellos vengan acá y les decimos lo que ocurre, lo hare ahora mismo, Humm... se llama Smile ¿eh?- dijo James, susurrando lo último para sí mismo

-Está bien- respondí, mientras el procedía a marcar números.

Ashley pov's

James llamo a la policía y llegaron dentro de unos 15 minutos, el proceso fue tedioso, ya que tuvieron que hacerle preguntas al pequeño en un cuarto a solas, se lo llevaron como hace una hora, yo estaba de lo más aburrida, estaba esperando en el salón tranquilamente junto a james, cuando fije mi vista por la ventana unas gotas se asomaron desde el cielo, comenzó a llover y al cabo de un rato unos ligeros truenos resonaron en el cielo, llegando un poco de su luz a la habitación, James me miro con preocupación, analizándome pues le tenía un miedo espantoso a los truenos, no podía controlarme apenas escuchaba como resonaban, era igual que hace dos años cuando los perdí a ellos,_" si a ellos"_, los mismos truenos de esas vez, en cuanto perdi cuatro personas importantes para mi estaban ahora resonando en mi cabeza, tambien estaban cuando Nany se fue, y cuando llegaron las peores personas a arruinarme la vida, siempre habían truenos y rayos, solo traían desgracia, tristeza y soledad, me pregunto qué infortunio me traerán esta vez , me puse histérica con esos recuerdos y pensamientos, comencé a temblar y a sudar como loca, odio los truenos y relámpagos desde que tengo memoria, Nany era la única que podía ayudarme a controlarme, ella estuvo siempre conmigo cuando era pequeña y sufría de mis ataques nerviosos por causa de los truenos, pero ella ya no estaba más, se fue juntos con la llegada de los rayos, así que no se imaginan la que se liaba cuando había una tormenta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH JAMES… HAS QUE PARE POR FAVOOOOR!- grite a todo pulmón, con mi vista nublada por causa de las lágrimas, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, no podía soportar los ruidos de los rayos me hacían trizas los tímpanos, mi cabeza era como si recibiera mil punzadas de dolor, lleve mis manos a mi sien para tratar de controlar las ansias de romper todo, sudaba y sudaba, no podía controlarme y los rayos comenzaban a aumentar más el ritmo, James también se ponía nervioso en estos casos y es que algunas veces me ponía a delirar entrando en shock, en estos casos extrañaba demasiado a Nany, ya que de un día para otro se fue, dejándome sola como muchas personas a las que quería.

-Nany, no Nany no te vayas, no me dejes…-sollocé

-Señorita por favor tranquilícese, ¡OH Dios! ¿Qué hago?...

Mil imágenes pasaban por mi mente en ese momento, cada persona que había estado en mi vida, se estaban comenzaban a ir, alejándose de mí, paso a paso y yo no hacía nada, no podía ni mover un pie para mantenerlos conmigo, todos a todos los había perdido y solo se quedaban conmigo quienes más me hacían daño, era una maldita imbécil e inservible, como me odiaba en estos casos, el dolor se hacía cada vez más punzante y la respiración me faltaba, "_¿para que nací si todo lo que hago es sufrir?", _solo ese pensamiento basto para que mi mente y mis sentidos se desbordaran al máximo dejándose llevar, mis piernas al fin se movieron y solo atine a correr y correr, Salí de la casa desesperadamente internándome en el bosque dejando atrás a un atónito James, llorar era lo único que hacia conforme avanzaba mi paso, gritar era como un desahogo que acompañaba a mis lágrimas, se complementaban, todo en este mundo se complementa solo yo estoy sola.

Con el miedo y el dolor presentes corrí todo lo que pude, estuve demasiado tiempo corriendo hasta que mis piernas no dieron mas, ahora solo había lluvia, gracias a Dios los rayos desaparecieron, estaba sola en el bosque, al lado de una laguna que nunca había visto, pare de correr y normalice mi respiración y mire mejor a mi alrededor, las gotas de lluvia caían y se mezclaban con mis lágrimas, "_si tan solo pudiera desaparecer sería más fácil todo"_, me senté apoyando mi cuerpo sobre un gran árbol, abrace mis piernas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas, llore como muchas veces lo hacía en la soledad, mis agonizantes desahogos eran amortiguados por mis piernas, el frio comenzó a helarme mas no me importo, como extrañaba a Nany a mis amigos, a todos los que quería les permití alejarse de mi lado, hasta mi madre se fue sin antes conocerme, hasta ella se adelantó a los hechos sabiendo que soy una desgracia, sabiendo que soy solo un error.

-Mama…no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho mama...-solloce

De repente unos ruidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, pare de llorar y agudice el oído, las hojas comenzaron a crujir, como si alguien más estuviera hay, me gire y no había nadie alrededor, el ambiente era escalofriante y sombrío, estaba anocheciendo, comencé a mirar por los alrededores acostumbrando a mis ojos un poco a la oscuridad, ardían mucho, me levante y de entre la oscuridad pude divisar un bulto blanco cerca de la orilla del lago, era muy tenue, cuando trataba de enfocar mejor mi vista para divisar mejor que era, el viento se levantó muy fuerte, como emitiendo un gutural aullido, me asuste, y volvi a fijar mi vista al bulto blanco pero este ya no estaba, comencé a temblar, impaciente dirigí mi vista en todas las direcciones, buscando, pero no había ni rastro de él, aunque podría jurar que sentía una presencia detrás de mí, y como si por arte de magia fuera, una ligera respiración se paseó por la parte de atrás de mi nuca, erizando los pelos de esa zona y el resto de mi cuerpo, este se tensó por completo, trate de moverme dudando de si quería saber qué era lo que había detrás mío y mirar que o quien era lo que estaba ahí , esas ansias de querer saber quién o qué era, esas ganas de dirigir mi vista hacia lo desconocido, esas eran las ganas que pagaría más tarde …


End file.
